Kirahoshi Ciel
|tcolor = Turquoise (main) Rainbow (sub) |voice = Minase Inori |appearances = *KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode *KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode: Paritto! Omoide no Mille-feuille! *Pretty Cure Super Stars! *HuPC36, HuPC37 *HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories *Pretty Cure Miracle Universe *KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Manga (Kamikita Futago) *Live on Stage shows}} is one of the six main cures in the series KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. She is known as the "Genius Pâtissière" who had been working in Paris, France before paying a visit to Ichigozaka for a special demonstration. Her original form is a fairy named . Ciel's alter ego is , known as the Pretty Cure of Dreams and Hope and she has a parfait and Pegasus theme. Her catchphrases are , which is French for "Hello" and , which is French for "Very good". She usually ends her sentences with as Kirarin. Appearance As Kirarin, she is a small cream-colored rabbit-like fairy with short, pastel pink curled bangs and two fluffy ears jutting from the left side of her head, held together by a red berry with two small leaves, and a matching, puffy tail. Her eyes are blue with green irises that have yellow sparkles in them. She wears a magenta scarf around her neck. As Ciel, she has long blonde hair that reaches her back and fans out with a red headband that resembles her ears and accessory from fairy form. Her eyes turn teal. She wears a teal dress with puffy sleeves and a magenta bow beneath the chest, where a pale blue layer is sewn and a piece of white fabric. She also wears white stockings and magenta shoes. In the autumn, she wears a teal and white long-sleeved dress with puffy sleeves and a darker colored skirt with lighter layers. Near the waist is a magenta ribbon to match her darker colored boots. During winter, she wears a white blouse with a pink ribbon in the front with a dark teal skirt with lighter teal lining the bottom. Her boots are pale teal. She sometimes wears a light teal coat with fur lining the neck, sleeves, and the bottom and light teal gloves. As Cure Parfait her hair turns pale pink and is longer, keeping it's normal shape but worn in a high ponytail. She gains white Pegasus ears, a pair of small wings, and a furry tail. On her head is a blue headband with a large red and white parfait on the right corner, adorned with a cherry on top and slices of orange, pineapple, and melon on the bottom. Her earrings are green and yellow spherical dangles. She wears a light blue dress with pale blue coloring on the sides of the chest, accent by white frills and a piece of pale yellow fabric where a cherry and leaf reside, along with fruit slices. Around her waist is a white band, and she gains white elbow-length gloves. Her skirt is white with a pointed, pale blue lining and a piece of light blue scalloped fabric sewn over it to cover the left corner, where her winged, Sweets Pact rests. On the right are pieces of pleated fabric coming down in green, yellow, orange, and red. She also wears a yellow pearl necklace, and tall white boots with a pastel pink platform sole. As Super Cure Parfait, her hairstyle, eyes, headband with parfait, necklace, earrings, elbow-length gloves, shoulder strap and tail remain the same while her Cure outfit is in super form. She wears a lighter blue dress that resembles a parfait and the red, orange, yellow and green pieces of fabric becomes parts of her dress. The light blue skirt now becomes double scalloped on both left and right corners. Her white skirt, waistband and winged ribbon with Sweets Pact and ice blue ruffles remains the same. She also wears tall white platform boots with lighter pink sole. At the back are large white wings with two smaller wings in front. In her A La Mode style, her hair grows in volume and is lighter in color, while her ears, tail, and wings grow in size. She now wears a pale teal fluffy hat and her parfait loses its headband and changes color, gaining a blue pearl chain accessory. Her dress resembles a princess gown, with the chest losing its pale blue accent and fruit accessories, gaining yellow shoulder straps lined with pale blue ruffles. The cherry ornament gains a pair of wings and connect to a white necklace, while her gloves turn into white arm warmers with pastel pink lining. The skirt is made into a peplum residing over pale blue layers of cream, each adorned with large teal spheres. Sticking out from the right are pieces of pale yellow and fuchsia scalloping, along with a large orange slice, green grapes, and a thick piece of red fabric. Her boots remain the same. Her KiraPati outfit matches the others, with a red ribbon on her chef hat, a dark pink ribbon with a flower at the chest, and sleeve cuffs of red, gold, and green striping. Her shoes are a pair of opal boots that have matching ribbons. Personality Sweet, lively and generous, Ciel/Kirarin is said to be a genius patissière who wishes to make others happy through the sweets she makes. She is extremely diligent and always sought for improvement in order to become perfect as shown during her time as an apprentice in her fairy form, and her efforts paid off as she acquired the ability to transform into a human, which she goes under the name of Ciel. However, success soon blinded her, and she began to neglect to her brother Pikario, which led to their estrangement. She was truly overwhelmed by her guilt and self-hatred of not understanding him like Ichika does, which turned out to be her fatal weakness and begot to her loss of her dream after Noir thieved her Kirakirarus, but fortunately she then overcame her sadness after tasting one of her brother's failed waffles and learned to understand her brother Pikario with a deeper comprehension. Also, her desire of achieving perfection by relying herself so as to avert embarrassment can be an obstacle for her. For example, she refused to admit how she always revert into fairy form when extremely hungry, which ignited a chaos at at school. But as the series progresses, she begins to accept help from her friends and cooperate with them. Overall, Ciel is a caring and goodhearted girl who not only cares for her brother and friends, but also her enemies. For example, she treats Bibury with kindness during her encounters with the latter and even rescuing the latter courageously. History Preseason Ciel, born as Kirarin, used to live with her twin brother Pikario in Ichigoyama, where the two shared their love of making desserts together. Desiring for improvement and becoming Legendary Pâtisseries, they travelled to Paris, France to be trained under Jean-Pierre Zylberstein while residing in an attic, in which she later got scouted and was educated more by a lady named Solaine. However, after Kirarin acquired her human form because of her efforts, she began bragging about her future goals, but was oblivious to how she had wounded Pikario's self-esteem, which led to him ultimately abandoning her. After being scouted by Solaine, Ciel had led to the rise of Paris economy and the popularity of the shop MON TRESOR, and was praised as the Seine of Sweets. Nonetheless, Ciel later wanted to pursue her goal a bit further, thus she left a note about her wish to travel around the world behind and departed from France. Arriving at Ichigozaka and Opening Her Pop-Up Shop At the end of episode 18, Ciel arrives at Ichigozaka from Paris to open her pop-up shop Ciel de rève. At the beginning of the next episode, she is seen near Ichigoyama and turns back into her fairy form Kirarin, appearing upset. Later that day, now Ciel again, she appears at a fruit stand in the shopping district the Cures were shopping at and startles them, wearing only a pair of sunglasses to conceal her identity as a famous patissière. She soon reveals her identity, causing a crowd to draw around her and the KiraPati girls to be shocked at being in her presence. She then announces that she will open a shop there for a limited time and hold a special demonstration for the spectators. The next day, the girls come by to see Ciel, and are marvelled by her ability to create fancier sweets than the ones they are used to seeing. Ichika is so impressed that she asks Ciel if she could be her apprentice, but she immediately turns it down. In episode 20, Ciel demonstrates a live cook-off which impresses the townspeople. She once again turns down Ichika's request on passing on her skills, but gets to know Ichika better as a person when exploring the mountains to collect ingredients with her. Her fancy pancakes are a big hit with the audience. Just as the atmosphere of the show is heating up, Ciel almost gets harmed by Bibury who turns Iru into a monster, until Cure Whip comes to the rescue, establishing her budding admiration. Afterwards, Ciel is surprised why Ichika's pancakes, albeit ordinary, are able to have an abundance of Kirakiraru. Revealing her identity as a fairy and aspiration to become a Pretty Cure Later, in episode 20, upon witnessing the Cures' battle with Bibury, Ciel forms an even stronger admiration for them, and her faith is affirmed after they rescue her, though she is oblivious that the Cures are actually Ichika and the others. Then in episode 21, Ichika meets her as a fairy when visiting her shop, but is unaware that she is indeed Ciel. That night, while Ichika and the others are teaching the other fairies how to bake and cook, Ciel decides to reveal her true identity as a fairy in front of the Cures and her fellow fairies after realizing that none of her fairy companions can recognize her in her human form, much to the astonishment of the humans, especially Ichika. She instantly begs Ichika to train her into becoming a Cure after watching them transform in front of her, helping them by protecting them from an attack from Bibury and being rescued by the Cures after reverting into her fairy form once again, though Cure Whip has no idea how to do so. Reconciling with her brother and becoming Cure Parfait Picking up from where Julio's sudden appearance had left off, episode 22 reveals that Julio is Kirarin's long lost twin brother Pikario all along, shocking her. She tries to feel glad upon reuniting with him, only to be coldly rejected by Julio. Kirarin then tearfully tells her backstory between her and Pikario to the human Cures. She starts beating herself up for being unable to understand her younger brother's emotional agony that made him go astray although Whip purifies Julio with the help of Lumière. In episode 23, Ciel's self-hatred overpowers her ambition and motivations of improving herself as a pâtissier and becoming a Cure, and her Kirakiraru ends up being taken by Noir consequently, making her succumb to endless despair. However, after tasting Pikario's failed waffles, Ciel begins to empathize with her brother and makes him a "Pegasus parfait" upon recalling the memory of how he baked her waffles to comfort her after her favorite whisk broke. She ultimately gains her Sweets Pact and her Pegasus parfait turns into her Animal Sweet, allowing her to become Cure Parfait with the hopes of healing Pikario, who is mortally wounded by Noir's arrow. After Pikario's rod is purified and becomes the Rainbow Ribbon, Parfait takes it and is able to incapacitate Bibury, who merged with Iru. She then uses her newfound attack, Un・Deux・Très Bien! Kirakuru・Rainbow!, to purify and send Bibury flying. After the battle ends, Pikario appears to fade away in a stream of Kirakiraru, which flies up to Ichigoyama's shrine so he can recover, but it still leaves the Cures, especially Parfait, extremely saddened. New Start as Cure Parfait In episode 24, after Chourou informs her that Pikario is being protected by the ancient Pretty Cure's Kirakiraru, Parfait wishes that Pikario will recover and vows to strive harder so that he will feel proud of her when he wakes up. She and the other Cures then receive the sacred messages from the ancient Pretty Cure, and Whip encourages her that everything will be different with her on the team. Later on, when Ciel continues to vow on working more diligently herself, she is amazed by a group of passersby who are training for Ichika's father's karate lesson and joins them, and is glad to meet Ichika at the same time, until she worries about getting hungry upon smelling the curry, though fortunately Ichika has cooked enough curry to satisfy her hunger. The next day, wanting to learn more about Ichika's life, she transfers herself to Ichigozaka Middle School and thanks to her fame as the Patessire Prodigy and excellence on solving a mathematical question and able to dunk a basketball in mathematics and P.E. class respectively, she quickly earns admiration from her classmates. But things begin to go awry for her in the language lesson due to her lack of knowledge on Japanese, and they only get worse because after she was offered some lunches from the girls' classmates, she can't restrain her hunger and reverts back into Kirarin, which causes her to be mistaken for a weird animal and gets chased by everyone at school, but she has a narrow escape thanks to Ichika, Aoi and Himari, who distract their classmates, schoolmates and even the principal. There, she finally confesses her weakness of forcibly turning back into fairy form when hungry and feels ashamed of the chaos she has caused, but her friends still help her out by feeding her their share of their lunches. Parfait tries to repent her mistake during the battle with Grave with her Rainbow Ribbon, but gets overpowered until she accepts her friends' assistance. After turning into Kirarin again as the battle concludes, Ichika announces it's snack time and with Ciel being fed, she bakes baby bird cupcakes together with her friends and officially joins KIRAKIRA Patisserie. Relationship with Bibury In episode 26, during the time when she and her friends are stranded on an island, Ciel as Kirarin comes across Bibury, who also suffers from the same fate. Bibury tries to attack her with Iru but to no avail. After her friends make some shaved ice for her to taste, she wants to share the penguin-like shaved ice with Bibury so that the latter won't be lonely any longer. However, after Iru merges with the shaved ice, she and her friends have to become Pretty Cures to go against Bibury, and during the battle Parfait realizes that Bibury is greatly saddened by Noir's absence, so she later rescues Bibury, who is flabbergasted by her kindness. After she purifies Iru and soon de-transforms, Ciel offers the dessert to Bibury, only to be coldly rejected and watches the Kirakiraru being absorbed into Iru's body, before finding out that her Sphere has become the Pegasus Crystal Animal right after Bibury flies away on the back of giant Iru. Although she is slightly upset by Bibury's rejection, she and Ichika believe that Bibury will accept their friendship one day. Convincing Solaine In episode 37, Ciel's mentor Solaine visits her and criticizes her for being in Ichigozaka which isn't as top class as Paris, and just wants her to join the contest in France. Ciel later explains that Solaine means well despite being pushy, until Ichika asks about her true dream. This makes Ciel reconsider and with Bibury's unintentional advice, she decides to make some pumpkin puddings, allowing her friends to add a hamster topping the next day after the battle with Elisio. In the end, Solaine, after tasting the pudding, is impressed by how much she has grown and lets her stay with her friends and even invites all of them to the contest. Relationships *'Kuroki Rio / Pikario' - Pikario is Kirarin/Ciel's younger twin brother. Before the events of the season, Kirarin and Pikario were training in Paris to become professional patissiers. Pikario was then turned evil, but with the help of the other Cures, he was purified, to Ciel's relief. Despite giving his sister the cold shoulder at first, Rio later sacrifices himself so that she can become Cure Parfait. When Pikario was comatose, Ciel was concerned of his health and was glad after he recovered. The two are intimate even though Pikario usually gets embarrassed by Kirarin's affection. *'Usami Ichika' - In spite of her title being the "Genius Pâtissière", Ciel actually admires Ichika being a Cure and is eager for Ichika to become her teacher. In episode 22, though, she felt envious towards Ichika having a better understanding to her brother than herself. *'Jean-Pierre Zylberstein' - Her master whom she admires for his tremendous passion on making desserts, and she even has some fantasies towards him, as shown in the the movie. In spite of his approval towards Ciel, the two grew distant after Ciel departed from him until she revisited him during the movie's events, and she is upset to his criticism towards her change. After recalling the memories he had with Ciel upon tasting the mille-feuille she and the other Cures made for him and regaining his sanity, their relationship is repaired. *'Pekorin' - Ciel and Pekorin are good friends. Although Pekorin and the other fairies couldn't recognize Ciel because of her human form at first, the former was shown to be glad on meeting her again since their separation after Ciel reverted into her fairy form. Pekorin also helped Ciel (Kirarin) to heal Pikario in episode 24 and the duo cooperated with each other well as seen in episode 48. *'Bibury' - Although both are initially enemies, Ciel seems to be quite kind to Bibury. She is able to discern Bibury's crippling loneliness, and has always wanted to help Bibury by befriending her through offering tasty sweets. After Bibury has a heel-face-turn, Ciel accepts Bibury as a friend and allows Bibury to work at her restaurant. *'Solaine' - Solaine was Ciel's mentor when she was working at the shop "MON TRESOR". Back then, they promised to aim for the top together until Ciel decided to leave. Solaine is disappointed with her departure, therefore criticizing her a lot during her visit to Ichigozaka. But after tasting Ciel's pudding, she understands Ciel's wish and allows her to stay and be with her friends. Abilities *She can change between her human and fairy forms at will, but she can't maintain her human form if she is too hungry. *In fairy form, sometimes her ears change color to show her mood, just like Pekorin's. *She has the ability of flight as a fairy. *Her headbutts are very powerful that they can inflict damage or knock down a person, whether she is in human form or as a fairy. Etymology - is part of the word "kirakira" which means "glittering" or "shining" in Japanese. means "star". So her name can be literally translated as "glittering star" or "shining star". However, using the kanji 綺羅, kira may also mean "fine clothes". is the French word for "sky". Her fairy name means "shining". Parfait means "perfect" in French. It's also a frozen dessert originated from France. Cure Parfait "With Dreams and Hope! Let's・La・Mix It All Up! Cure Parfait! Is Ready To Serve!" 夢と希望をレッツ・ラ・まぜまぜ！キュアパルフェ！できあがり！ Yume to Kibō wo! Rettsu・Ra・Mazemaze! Kyua Parufe! Dekiagari! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Ciel. She transforms using the phrase "Cure La Mode・Decoration!". In this form, she has the ability to fly like a Pegasus. Attacks * is her first attack she uses. She requires the Rainbow Ribbon to use it. * is the solo sub attack that Cure Parfait uses. She first performs it in episode 24. To use it, she must use the Rainbow Ribbon. * is the group attack Cure Parfait performs with the other five Cures. To perform it, she must use the Kirakiraru Creamer and her Crystal Animal. * is the group attack Cure Parfait performs with the other five Cures. To perform it, she must she must use the Kirakiraru Creamer and her Crystal Animal and be in her A La Mode Style. Songs Ciel's voice actress, Minase Inori, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Miyama Karen, who voices Usami Ichika, Fukuhara Haruka, who voices Arisugawa Himari, Muranaka Tomo, who voices Tategami Aoi, Fujita Saki, who voices Kotozume Yukari, and Mori Nanako, who voices Kenjou Akira. *'Rainbow Colored Espoir' *'Let's・La・Cookin'☆Showtime' *'YUMESORA∞' Duets *'Shine☆Avec☆Moi☆' (Along with Miyama Karen) *'Let's・La・Cookin'☆Showtime ~KIRAKIRA☆Patisserie・Version~' (Along with Miyama Karen, Fukuhara Haruka, Muranaka Tomo, Fujita Saki and Mori Nanako) *'Mémoire・Mille-feuille' (Along with Miyama Karen, Fukuhara Haruka, Muranaka Tomo, Fujita Saki and Mori Nanako) Trivia *According to Toei, Ciel's birthday is on July 30th, making her Zodiac Sign a Leo. *She is the first main Cure to have studied in a foreign country. In this case, it's France. *Unlike the other KiraKira Cures who chant Kirakirakiraru ''for their attacks, Parfait chants ''Kirakirakirarin, a possible reference to her fairy form. *She apparently learnt her catchphrase "Très Bien!" from her master Jean-Pierre. *As revealed in "KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode: Paritto! Omoide no Mille-feuille!", she can't wield her powers as a Cure if she is stuck in her fairy form. *She speaks in a French accent as Ciel, and sometimes uses French words such as "Oui" (French for "yes"), "Non" (French for "no") and "Parfait" (French for "perfect"). Gallery :Main Page: Kirahoshi Ciel/Image Gallery References Category:Stubs Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode characters Category:Main characters Category:Mascots Category:Fairies